


You don't think I can take care of myself?

by Miss_Snazzy



Series: The Weapon, the Vocalist, and the Container [3]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Badass!Bella, Crossover, F/M, Fanfiction Teaser, New Moon AU, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Snazzy/pseuds/Miss_Snazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clips taken from:<br/>-Twilight (deleted scenes)<br/>-The Messengers<br/>-Supernatural (Season 6)</p></blockquote>





	You don't think I can take care of myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Clips taken from:  
> -Twilight (deleted scenes)  
> -The Messengers  
> -Supernatural (Season 6)


End file.
